The One Known as the Messanger
by KimhongSunmay
Summary: Starts after episode 15. When Mara Brightheart makes a new delivery to a TGC store called 'The Card Capital" she didn't expect to get hooked into a card game, nor did she expect the adventure it contains with new friends, old friends, and a rival. How will this go when she discovers secrets that has something to do with her forgotten past. Rated T for the swearing and action.R/R
1. Chapter 1

_**The one known as the Messenger**_

**A/N: Hello , this is Sunmay. This is my first ever fan fiction to ever write, I got inspired to write this when I had a cardfight vanguard dream. So at the end please give feedback and tips on what I should do for my next chapter because I plan to write this from the beginning of the vanguard series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or the card in it, except for my OCs**

* * *

**? POV**

"I need you to deliver this package to the Card Capital," said my boss. He is a man in his early 30's short black hair, blue jeans, a red vest unzipped over a black t-shirt with 'Cardfight!' on it in a graffiti style.

"O.K!" I yelled while running out of the door in my dark teal uniform to my delivery bike.

'If you ask me I'd say the uniform is cute because the top goes down to my waist and has really long sleeves; like the one in Hatsune Miku's senbosakura outfit, dark teal and white sideline shorts, and black sneakers. Well I guess you could say that is my whole uniform, but it has a silver label on a visor like hat that says 'CF Shipping' over my blue hair that is in double spike pigtails.

But I'm getting off topic so any how.

As I put the packages in the basket on the front and a delivery stand on the back of the bike. When I checked to make sure that the packages are safe I left on my bike to deliver the order with a smile and big black eyes full of excitement because it is the first time the owner of a TCG shop asks us to deliver. I think it will be really funny that the owner won't expect an 8th grader to deliver the order. I mean come on, how many people would expect an 8th grader to deliver for them personally. Usually it would be adults, but this shop is low in budget for awhile, so we can only do personal shipping.

As I was doing my deliveries of my daily route I came to the the last stop before my new one, which is the Foo Fighter's headquarters.

"Halt!"

My bike came to a screeching halt before the gates of the entrance.

"What is your business here you little kid," asked the security guard.

'Little kid?!', I thought.

"Hey! Who are you calling a little kid? Just to let you know I am here for important business with team AL4," I said.

"Then what is your name Miss. Delivery girl?" asked the security guard in a mocking tone.

"My name? hump", my hat dropped a bit to hid my eyes from the tall security guard. After a few seconds I lift my head with a huge grin and replied "My name is Mara, Mara Brightheart,"

"Oh, miss Brightheart. The boss has mentioned about a deliverer coming here to bring new booster today." said the security guard to no one particular, "But you are a child!"

'Just the reaction I wanted. That made my day', I thought. With a sad look on my face I replied, "Really? I thought boss sent a note saying I was coming."

"Ah! I am sorry, I shall let you in then," The security guard when back to his station picked up the phone and said something before opening the gates.

"Thank you mister" I said while I biked to the Foo Fighters headquarters entrance.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter one of this long story. Again please give feedback, tips, and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! chapter 2! I am happy. Also this will be the average pace, or slower, of how I shall update.**

**Disclaimer: Sunmay doesn't own cardfight vanguard. Just my OCs**

* * *

First Stop Foo Fighter's HQ

No P.O.V

Mara stopped at in front of the building and placed her bike next to the building entrance.

"Oh, hello Kyou," Mara looked up and greeted when she saw Kyou at the entrance.

Kyou tapped his foot impatiently and yelled "You are late! What took you so long!?"

"Well I had to talk to the security guard at the entrance because he wouldn't let me in," Mara complained while moving to the front of the bike.

"What are you talking about?! All of the guards know that you are coming today!" Kyou exclaimed and raised his hands all over the place.

""Well the guard at the entrance didn't expect a freaking middle schooler to bring new card shipments to here. The guard had to ask my name just to let me in because of that," Mara yelled while grabbing the packages.

"Wait, stop right reason I had to wait for you, to guide you, at the entrance for the last 20 f**k minutes is because of a rookie mistake of a f**king rookie guard!" Kyou complained. He went to the guard at the entrance and said some unwanted things along the line of a "horrible guard not knowing what a delivery person looks like" and some swear words that would taint the innocence of a child.

*Whimper*

"Oh cra-"

"Waaaaaaaah! Kyou said bad words and made a security guard cower in fear!" Mara wailed while running into the building with the packages.

"Ah Mara wait! You don't know who you need to give the cards to," Kyou exclaimed while running after the crying deliverer.

* * *

Mara ran to the elevator with tears blinding her vision and crashed into the person coming out of the elevator.

"Ow, ah! I'm sorry sir," Mara apologized to the man. She looked at who she crashed into and noticed it was Tetsu. "Ah! mr. Tetsu, I'm super duper sorry. You see I had trouble coming in here because of the security guard at the entrance and then when I got to the entrance Kyou was there waiting for me and then he got mad at me because I was late and started to swear and make the security guard at the entrance scared, so I ran in here crying and then I ran to the elevator and crashed into you."

Tetsu just stood there for awhile processing what Mara said and then saw Kyou come in. "Kyou, mind explaining why you weren't with Mara," demanded Tetsu.

"Um, um, well y-you see I-I had l-lost track Mara. Yes, lost track of her while running after her," Kyou stammered with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Mara, is that true?" questioned Tetsu with a concerned look.

"Y-yes it is true that I ran in here right away again without help," Mara replied with the sad look off of her face.

Tetsu looked at Mara for awhile, then Kyou, then at the boxes in Mara's hands. He opened his mouth to say something at Kyou and Mara, but then Ren and Asaka came into the scene from the elevator.

"Tetsu, Kyou what is taking so long to get the packages I ordered." demanded Ren with an aura that can kill.

Kyou looked scared like he is going to meet death, while Tetsu looks as calm as ever, and Mara...

Mara goes up up to Ren and asks "Packages? Do you mean the ones right here?"

...is naive to her surroundings as ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say this until the end but, the character's might/will be OOC. I try to make the characters of cardfight as close to their personalities as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mara's daily routine at AL4 HQ**

**A/N: Aw shi-! I am so sorry. I was looking back at the wikia for character reference and I found out/remembered that Ren didn't come out until episode 23. Well, I guess this was bound to happen when writing a fanfic from the first season. But still enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: KimhongSunmay / Sunmay doesn't own cardfight vanguard or the characters, just the OCs.**

* * *

_Previous on The One Known as the Messenger:_

_Tetsu looked at Mara for awhile, then Kyou, then at the boxes in Mara's hands. He opened his mouth to say something at Kyou and Mara, but then Ren and Asaka came into the scene from the elevator._

_"Tetsu, Kyou what is taking so long to get the packages I ordered." demanded Ren with an aura that can kill._

_Kyou looked scared like he is going to meet death, while Tetsu looks as calm as ever, and Mara..._

_Mara goes up up to Ren and asks "Packages? Do you mean the ones right here?"_

_...is naive to her surroundings as ever._

* * *

**No P.O.V**

Ren looked down to Mara and replied to her earlier question. "Ah yes. Thank you Mara," Ren took the packages from her and gave them to Tetsu who gave them to a staff member, saying it to bring it to Ren's room.

"Okay, now will you sign this please?" Mara asked Ren while holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Hold it, why does Ren have to sign that when Tetsu was the one who ordered them?" Asaka asked while Ren took the clipboard and pen.

Mara looked towards Asaka and answered, "Why? Because on the order form it says it is for Ren Suzugamori, not Tetsu. And Ren did ask for packages when he came down,"

"But-"

"Alright then. Here you go," Ren said while handing Mara the clipboard and pen, "Hey Mara, do you have time to play a game today?"

"Um", Mara put away the clipboard and pen and took out a little notebook from her bag and looked through the pages for a while before answering, "I think so. If it doesn't take to long like last time because I have a new delivery place to go to today,"

"No worries it won't", Ren said with a smile, "Now come and follow me,"

"Hey Ren, why don't we let Tetsu, Asaka and Kyou join us to play this time?" Mara asked.

"Hm, Okay," Ren answered with a big innocent smile on his face.

Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Kyou and Mara went up the stairs to go to the elevator, and the halfway there Mara slipped and fell face first on the steps above her. Everyone stopped to see what happened or to see if the little girl was alright, except team AL4. Kyou had a worried look on his face, Asaka flinched a bit by it, Tetsu told everybody to go on their merry ways, and Ren just had a smirk and chuckled a bit.

"Hey Mara are you okay?" Asaka asked.

"Ow, y-yeah I'm alright. You don't have to worry right, because this happens all of the time when I'm here. Besides", Mara stands up and brushes dust off of her clothes, "don't we have a game to play while I'm here?"

Everyone gets out of their panic state and Ren starts to laugh and everyone else follows except Mara who is confused why everyone is laughing.

"You're right, we should go. Now what should we play this time? Cards again, or a different game now that we have Tetsu, Kyou and Asaka here now," Ren asked with a smirk on his face.

"Lets play a new game that everyone can play," Mara said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

_End of the first Delivery._

_Message: Friends are as important as family. Don't forget that, ever._

* * *

**A/N: Done with the first part. Now on to the new delivery. If you have questions on anything PM me and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Friend and the Adventure starts**

**A/N: New OC will be introduced in this chapter as well as the main dream part of the story will be in here. **

**Disclaimer: Sunmay doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard, just the OCs**

* * *

**Mara's P.O.V**

I said bye to everyone and left Foo Fighter's HQ on my bike. When I left I got out my map and checklist to see where I have to go to next.

"Um lets see", I lifted up my checklist, "I did that, when here, delivered that, stopped by here to speak, gave a message here, played here, and did a game there. Now I have to go to this store called the 'Card Capital'."

'Strange name.' I thought while getting on my bike to go to the next stop. As I was biking I stopped at the park for a drink because I forgot to bring some water. When I looked for a drinking fountain I couldn't find one.

"Man, where is a drinking fountain when you need one," I said to no one in particular.

"Do you need help?" someone asked me

I was too exhausted to worry who was and replied, "Yes, do you know where the drinking fountain is?"

"Yeah, just over there," said the stranger. I thanked the stranger and went to the drinking fountain, but when I got there the same stranger stopped me.

"Hey! Why did you stop me! I am so thirsty!" I yelled to the stranger and started to flail.

"I did it because that drinking fountain is getting fixed because of a stupid prank some high schoolers did for fun", the stranger replied and held me close to him, which made me flail more, "Dang it! Will stop moving around! I am trying to save your sorry a**!"

I gasped and started to tear up. I asked the stranger a few questions, "Who are you? Why is the drinking fountain broken? Can you let go of me because you are choking me. How old are you? Are you a pedo? If you are, my guardian told me if I meet a pedo I should kick them. Finally, how come you are being nice to a stranger, stranger?"

It felt like forever, but after awhile I felt the grip around me loosen. I wiggled a bit and got out of the strangers grip and got a look at the stranger. The stranger was a guy who had orange hair that is poofy a bit, I couldn't see his eyes because of the bangs there. He wore a black vest hoodie over a long white shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black sneakers with yellow spots on them. When he looked up I saw beautiful emerald eyes behind blue spectacles.

"-mato,"

"Huh? Could you repeat that please?"

"*sigh* My name is Howard Sumato. The reason why I stopped you is because some high schoolers from my school though it would be funny to do a 'joke' and break some fountains. Luckily I stopped them from destroying all of them. And to your other questions, no I'm not pedo, I'm 15 almost 16 years old. Why would your guardian say that to you and I am being nice because it is part of my nature, to be nice to everyone for the first time and so on, depending if they are good or bad."

After Howard was done I looked up with a spark in my eyes "Your name, your name means smart in Japanese. Right?"

After what seems like hours, which was actually moments Howard answered my question with a nervous look. "Um yeah. How did you know about that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we are in Japan and that we speak Japanese here," I said in a somewhat I know everything tone.

"Huh?" Howard looked shocked and something else I can't see. "No I mean how do you know what it means in english. Not how do you know Japanese."

"I-I'm not really sure. Instincts, auto-learned, just on action." I said 'Speaking of which how DO I know that?' I looked at my watch to check the time. 'Hm, I guess I should get going, but I am so thirsty still' I thought and cough a little.

"Ah, are you alright miss-,"

"Mara, Mara Brightheart. I'm 13 years old and I'm in middle school. I am doing a delivery right now, but I stopped by here for a drink of water," I told Howard that because I thought he might want to know who I am.

"Here", Howard held a drink in front of me, "No worries it isn't something bad. I thought you might want this because of well, you know."

I took the drink and took a sip, but I said thank you before that. It is the nice thing to do when someone you know gives you a drink. While I was drinking I notice it tasted like blueberries.

'Too bad I like strawberries and chocolate or oranges better' I thought after I drank half of the bottle. I gave the bottle back to Howard.

"You feel better now?" He asked while putting the bottle back into his bag.

"Yeah, a lot better", I said. I rummaged through my bag a little bit before pulling out a few booster pack of a popular card game, "Here. You can have these as a thank you,"

"No, you don't have to do that really," Howard said while trying to give back the booster packs.

"No really, you can have these. Like I said, this is my way of saying thank you", I said while giving the boosters back to him and our hands brushed against each other. 'Howard's hands are warm'

"Well thank you then Mara. I have to leave now okay? Bye, see you again soon?" Howard yelled while running somewhere.

"Y-yeah, bye and see you again soon." I yelled back to him. I watched him turn to the corner and then walked to my bike. "Off to the Card Capital now" I mumbled while biking to the new additional stop.

* * *

After biking past people and trees I finally reached the 'Card Capital'

'This is it? It is pretty average. This is much more different than I thought' I thought while parking my bike near the shop in an alley. I grabbed the packages and a letter for first time customers. Then I walked in to the card shop. When I got in I was greeted by a little cute cat. When I looked to my right I saw a high schooler with black hair in a 'V' like hairdo playing a card game against a long white haired pretty high school store keeper. The game looked like was in the middle and it was intense.

"CEO Amaterasu attacks your vanguard with a boost from Weather Girl Milk," said the white haired shop keeper.

"Dang it, I don't guard," Said the 'V' hair high schooler.

"Twin drive check. First, second. No trigger," said the white haired shopkeeper while drawing 2 cards and putting them into her hand.

'How do I know that the girl is the shopkeeper?' I questioned myself while putting the boxes on to the counter. 'Oh that's right. The letter says that the owner will have an apron on,'

"Damage trigger check," The 'V' haired high schooler said and put a card from his deck to the side with 5 other card on to the side while the shopkeeper has 2 cards.

"I end my turn," said the shopkeeper.

"My turn draw, Oh come on this isn't even funny. This is just bulls***," the highschooler said.

'Great another word that I must not say. woopie.' I thought in a deadpan thought. When I got a closer look at the card game I subconsciously got out my own playing card deck.

"Wow, it seems like fun." I said to no one in particular. I chose a card from my deck and placed it on one of the yellow circles of the 'V' haired highschooler.

"Hey what do you think you are doing jumping into our card game like that?" yelled the 'V' haired guy after I place card down.

"Ah!" I put the card back into my box, "Sorry, I thought it was a different card game. I didn't know you can't jump into the game like that," I replied while bowing down slightly. A few seconds pass and I was having a mental break down inside my head.

"Well don't do that again. But if it was my sweet Kourin then that would be fine. But still don't go and jump into a card game played by the great Morikawa" said 'the great Morikawa' with a huff.

"Just ignore him. He isn't really suppose to be here really. I'm Misaki by the way," said Misaki.

"Okay, that is what I was planning to do from the beginning. My name is Mara Brightheart by the way and I am here to give you those packages you ordered.," I said back to Misaki while pointing to the packages on the counter by the cat.

"Oh, thank you. You can explore for a while until Shin gets back from shopping. I can't really do anything but that for now," Misaki told you while moving the packages from the counter to somewhere else.

"Okay thank you Misaki," I looked around the front of the store and I stopped at a window near the entrance and saw a mother and daughter walking to somewhere happy.

'Mom why did you go?'

~*Memory*~

_A girl crying on the street holding a woman's cold bloody hand, lying on the ground. People crowded around the woman and the girl, trying to see what happened. All around that chaos a delivery girl is up in the sky watching the scenes unfold around the little girl._

_'Why did this happen? Why am I seeing this?' the Delivery girl thought._

_Then police and an ambulance came and took the woman away from the girl._

_"No! I want to go to mommy. Don't take her away!" the little girl yelled to the police._

_'Mom. Why did you do it?'_

_A motorcycle, burnt, laid down on the street near the girl. A flower necklace covered in blood was near the motorcycle._

~*Vision*~

_A deliverer sitting down near an orange haired teen, hugging him while crying out to the world. Then the orange haired teen got up and walked away from the crying girl and didn't look back._

_"No! Don't leave! You can't we aren't done with the plan yet! Are you going to just abandon us? We are so close! Come here and -" the deliverer yelled to the shrinking figure._

~*Present*~

'Why am I seeing this? Isn't there anything I can do to change that outcome from being like back then?' I thought while looking around the room of the 'Card Capital'.

_"Do you want a change?"_

"Huh who said that?" I looked around the room some more looking for the owner of the voice. When I said that Misaki came out from somewhere and looked at me.

_"Do you want to change the outcome into a better one?"_

I looked around some more and stopped at a cabinet at the back of the store. I stared at it for awhile.

"Yes." I said out loud and my eyes got hazy.

_"Then come here"_

My body started to move on its own to the back of the store. I feel like I am in a daze.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I heard Misaki ask, but I ignored her and continued walking. When I stopped walking I was in front of a cabinet in the back of the store. I reached out my hand for the handle and turned it.

"Hey you can't open that. It has been locked for... awhile... now?" Misaki stopped talking to me and I couldn't hear Morikawa in the background anymore.

I snapped out of my daze and looked around the room for a bit. "Huh? How did I get back here? Wasn't I waiting for Misaki in the front of the store?" I stopped looking at my surroundings and looked at the empty open cabinet. Well almost empty because I found a card deck of a popular card game.

'I think these cards are like some of the booster cards I gave Howard earlier,' I thought while grabbed the deck of cards and walked to one of the tables in the store to open the deck of cards.

"Wow! these look so cool!" I exclaimed while looking through the cards, "Nice card illustrations, easy to understand format, and totally different from any card game I 've played before," I was starting to go into a fangirl mode. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Morikawa and Misaki look at each other and the at me. After looking at the cards and their effects I decided to ask for help on how to play this game. "Hey Misaki, do you know how to play this card game?"

Misaki walked over to me and took the deck away from me to look at the cards.

"Yeah I do and also Morikawa know how to play. But I am curious, where did you get these cards from?" Misaki asked.

"I found these cards from that cabinet over there," I said pointing to the cabinet in the back.

Misaki looked back at me, then the cards, then at me again and said "No really, where did you get that deck from, because I know that the cabinet back there has been locked for several years now.

*Silence*

I gave Misaki an are you kidding me look and she gave me a no kidding look back at me.

"WHHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Review and thank you for all of the views.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Final Delivery Made and a New Game?**_

**A/N: Sorry I didn't upload for a while. I think I might be coming to a writer's block soon. But thank you for all of the views.**

**EDIT: Added line breaks to it. For some reason they didn't show when I previewed it.**

**Disclaimer: Sunmay doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard. Just her OCs.**

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"Misaki, what do you mean that cabinet has been locked up for years? I-I just opened it just a while ago and it wasn't locked," Mara stuttered. Mara darted her eyes from Morikawa to Misaki trying to find an answer out from them.

"How, how is this even possible?" Misaki questioned. She gave Morikawa a 'talk and you're dead' glare.

Mara shivered, "Why is it so cold here all of a sudden?"

Morikawa looked at Mara, eyeing the cards then walked to the front of the store with a whatever look and said "Psh whatever, I'm going to get some booster packs and see if I can get lucky and get some amazing grade 3s"

Misaki went next to Mara and took a look at the card she had.

"Wow. Gallatin, Marron, Tristan, Stardrive Dragon, Starlight, Bors", Misaki said while looking through the deck Mara had and stopped at a particular card, "Huh? Wait, no way. Is that Alfred?!"

Morikawa ran to where Mara and Misaki and screamed "Grade 3s? Where? Where? Where are they!"

Dead silence.

After a while, Mara decided to break the silence. "Um Misaki,"

"Yes Mara?"

Mara looked at Morikawa like he was crazy then whispered to Misaki. "Why did Morikawa do that?"

Misaki held her hand up and whispered back at Mara. "Morikawa does that because he is obsessed with powerful cards and he is WEIRD,"

Mara moved a bit away from Misaki and questioned Misaki. "He is?"

"Yes, he really is," Misaki said while going back to look at the deck Mara found.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Morikawa asked, but nobody answered, "Psh, I'm going home then. See ya Misaki and Mara," When Morikawa left, a young man in his mid-twenties with dark deep green hair and red spectacles entered with arms full of groceries.

"Hello, I'm back Misaki," said the young man while putting the bags of groceries down onto the counter, next to the unopened packages. The little cat by the counter meowed an annoyed meow when the young man entered.

"Welcome back Shin-san. How was shopping?" Misaki said to this 'Shin-san' person without looking up.

"It was good Misaki, was it hard to take care of the shop while I was gone?" Ask 'Shin-San' while putting down the groceries the counter, near the unopened packages.

"Misaki, who is that?" Mara asked Misaki.

Misaki looked up from the deck to see that Mara is asking about her Uncle. "That is Shin Nitta, he is the sub-manager of this store and my uncle,"

Mara gave Misaki a goofy smile and you could see flowers bloom in the background. "Ah, the sub-manager huh? Wait. Your Uncle!" The flowers fell down and Mara looked from the manager to the silver haired girl and back at the manager.

"Yup, he is my uncle", the little cat jumped off of the counter and to Misaki, "and this is our family cat, Manager,"

"That is right, I'm the sub-man-. Wait, Misaki I'm the manager of this store!" Shin corrected Misaki as he was putting on a blue apron. Shin noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and turned to see what it was.

"Oh! Are these the new packages that we ordered Misaki?" Shin grabbed a pair of scissors to open the box.

Mara runs to the front of the store to where Shin is, jumps and kicks the scissors out of his hand then landed back down gracefully.

Shin, Misaki, and Manager looked surprised at what Mara did. "Hey! What was that for? You don't do that to anyone,"

"Why? Because it is a deliverers job to make sure that the package goes to the customer safely. Also, you didn't sign or pay for the delivery," Mara exclaimed while holding out the clipboard and pen.

Shin looked at Mara weirdly "Kay, little girl. You can stop pretending and go home now. I bet your parents are waiting," Shin said to Mara in a caring parent voice.

Misaki and manager cat looked very shocked because of something while Mara just gave Shin an 'Are you serious' look.

Shin looked at the atmosphere and tension for a while. "What? Did I do something wrong? I'm just asking this little girl to stop playing pretend- Ep!" Shin squealed.

Mara had a dark aura around her and her eyes couldn't be seen because of her hat. "Customer Shin?" Mara raised her head and there was an evil twinkle in her eyes, "I am a deliverer at CF Shipping and I need you to sign here for these packages for me **Please**," It was far from a question and more like a demand from an adult.

"Ha-hai!" Shin stuttered and flinched before grabbing the pen from Mara's hand. He grabbed the clipboard and then wrote down his name. He gave back the pen and clipboard to Mara.

"Thank you. Now I need $ to pay for the cost of the cards," Mara sang while holding out her hand.

"Wait, what do you mean? I payed online and I have the receipt right here," Shin said and took out a receipt from somewhere.

Mara was caught off guard by that statement. She went through her bag and pulled an envelope out of it.

"Here, I was told by my boss to give you this message," Mara handed Shin the envelope. Shin then takes it and opens it and reads what it says. He froze after he was done reading it.

Misaki comes to the front of the store and puts the deck down by the counter. She then took a peak of the message that was in Shin's hand. After a while, Misaki then sighs and hits Shin on the back of his head.

"Are you serious! The transfer online was lost!" Shin screamed as soon as he was released from his shock.

Mara looked at the deck on the counter, ignoring Shin's rant. Misaki and Manager noticed this and the lady and the cat walk over to her.

"Hey Mara", Mara looks away from the deck to look at Misaki, "If you want that deck, then why don't you buy it?" Misaki asked the little girl.

Mara's eyes sparkled a bit, "Really?", Misaki nodded at her, "Thank you. But how am I going to pay for it?"

Shin's ears twitched at what Mara just said. "Then how about a trade? You can keep that, and the lost money can be what payed that?"

"How about I get the deck, a deck box, a couple of boosters, and half of the original pay. I know how much the original pay was and it is not the price of this deck," Mara stated.

Shin froze a bit. He was going to say no until Misaki agreed to the payment deal.

"But Misaki, Why?" Shin asked with a sound of hurt in his voice.

"Because, she opened the cabinet and is interested in cardfight. I mean we won't turn down any new cardfighters. Right Shin-san?" Misaki explained while getting everything prepared for Mara. She was getting out a deep blue deck box when Mara stopped her.

"Wait, I want yellow please," Mara suddenly blurted out loud.

"Okay, sure, why not?" Misaki replied.

Shin just looked at the scene that unfolded and then smiled and gave out a small chuckle.

"Alright, everything is completed. Here is the money that was agreed upon. I also put some promo cards in there as well," Misaki explained and handed Mara her yellow deck box with the deck in it along with some boosters and an envelope full of money.

"Thank you," Mara said while putting everything away. She stopped when she noticed that her bag was full and she couldn't store her deck. "Um, Misaki? Do you have anything for a deck box holder for belts by any chance?" Mara asked.

"Yes we do. Misaki if you go to the storage room and take out a rectangle box with a picture of a cherry blossom on it. I believe there is the item Mara is looking for," Shin said quickly.

"Alright," Misaki said and went to the back. When she returned, she came back with a deck box holder with clip.

Mara took it from her and put it on her belt then the deck box inside of it. "Thank you again Misaki, Shin. Now can someone teach me how to play the game?" Mara asked.

"Another time. It is getting late, you should go home now. I bet your guardian is waiting," Misaki said.

"Alright. Good bye," Mara walked out of the store.

"Come again soon!" Shin said.

Mara went to where she placed her bike and got on it. She started to pedal and ride home.

'I think this will be interesting and fun,' Mara thought and smiled a big smile.

* * *

**A/N: That was long, but did you like it? Please tell me in reviews it will help with the next chapter. Also I changed the reason for T rating.**

**R/R Please. Sunmay.**


End file.
